megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Seiten Taisei
Seiten Taisei , known also by his Chinese name as Sun Wukong or Wukong, Son Gokuu in Devil Children, is a demon in the series. History The main protagonist of the famous novel: . An unnamed monkey born from a huge rock. After he has mastered 72 marvelous magic skills he names himself "Sun Wukong" (孫悟空, translates to "Son Gokū in the Japanese on'yomi reading). "Sun" is a common Chinese surname, and "Wukong" is a Buddhist given name meaning "awakening to emptiness", given to him by his master Bohdi who taught him the said magic skills. He violates everywhere he pleases such as the hell for extending his lifespan and Celestial Court for stealing the Peaches of Immortality, and thus before the novel starts, he was well known for causing havoc that shook the heavens through his rebellious attitude, but has a notable soft side and cunning, confident exterior; though his personality said to be very volatile. "Seiten Taisei" is the Japanese translation of the Chinese name "Qitian Dasheng" (齊天大聖) which translates to "Equaling Heaven Great Sage", a title Sun Wukong placed on himself when trying to win the respect of the heavens the second time by force. At one time, Ox-Head & Horse-Face attempted to capture him, but Wukong overpowered them & scared them away. After that, he breaks into the underworld & crosses out his name & his people from the record of living souls, thus granting immortality to himself & his monkey followers. He eventually pulls off even more audacious deeds such as drinking and eating the sacred food for the Jade Emperor in heaven due to a banquet he was not invited to, increasing even more of his durability and longevity alike. After his rampage in heaven where he breaks free from his execution confinements (and even from the giant furnace used in an attempt to turn him into an elixir), Sakya AKA Buddha is called on by the Jade Emperor as a last resort. Sakya/Buddha grants Wukong a challenge he is unable to overcome and thus he is imprisoned under the Five Finger Mountain for 500 years until he is freed by Xuanzang and joins his journey towards India with two/three other companions to take back the scriptures, along with encountering a variety of demons along the way who act as antagonists. It is believed that Sun Wukong's creation by the author of the book was heavily influenced by the Hindu monkey god, Hanuman. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Race, as '''Wu Kong' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fury Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tower Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fury Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race, as '''Wu Kong' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Genma Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Omega Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Wu Kong can be obtained by evolving a Hanuman at level 50. Unlike Kurama and Queen Mab, since Hanuman can only be obtained by evolving Onkot and he never appears in any normal battle (Genma and Fury race demons never responds to negotiation in battle anyway), making Wu Kong the only demon in the game which requires secondary evolution to obtain. Save for the Fiend demons, Wu Kong has the above average resistance attributes including immunity to physical without weakness (the others being Girimehkala and Albion). The only hindrance of his usefulness is that his repertoire of skills lacks any magic spell. The only way to redeem it is to fuse an Onkot with some magic spell (Elec spell is recommended against Rangda) and retain those spells during level up until Wu Kong succeeds them. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Wu Kong can only be acquired through a triple fusion of Hanuman, Onkot, and Garuda. The ability to fuse him can be acquired through recording at least 90 demons within the compendium or defeating the boss variant within the B11 Docks instance. He also appears regularly in Ueno's Mirage instance's gold-level. In the Mirage's open-air lobby area, he can be seen flying past. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Wu Kong is a boss in the Challenge Quest, Capture the Berserker. Flynn can receive the quest after starting the main quest "Capture the Black Samurai" allows access to the lower levels of Naraku. The client is Kishin Erlang Shen. The quest description recalls Wu Kong's mischief, and he has made a link from the Heavens to Naraku. After he escapes from battle two times, the third time is where he gets tired of Flynn's meddling, and fights seriously. After this he surrenders and reveals he was expecting a God to beat him and not some mortal. Regardless he lost so he returns to the heavens. Flynn then receives the Tokkosho sword as a reward. He later appears in the Challenge Quest, Sunset for a Demonnapper, where he comes from the heavens on orders from Buddha to tell Hariti where her son was kidnapped, and to tell her to let Flynn aid her before leaving. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Goku, he has the power Camaraderie, which causes him to go berserk when an ally falls. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Known as Wu Kong in the game. This demon can only be fused after the player has achieved Fate Rank 5 with Daichi Shijima. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss= |Electricity= |Wind= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= |Item= Cosmic Egg #1 |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Electricity= |Wind= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Taunt Mortal Jihad Void Phys |D-Skill= Phys Amp Void Phys |Password= SaP$Gfzu5XAo5xW% 5WC%i2G$5j6UiHBp }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Challenge Quest Boss= |Electricity= Resist |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Almightyresistance= |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= Physical, 1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Taunt Oni-Kagura Crushing Wave |Relatedquest= Capture the Berserker |Drop= |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable ally= |Electricity= |Force= - |Expel=Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, 1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Mortal Jihad\Innate Taunt\Innate Null Phys\58 Resist Elec\60 |Requiredquest= Capture the Berserker |Drop= }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= - |Mi= - |De= - |Cu= - |Nr= |???= |Return= Koppa-Mijinhou |Skill= 1\Heavenly Hit 4\Magry 5\Megidola 8\Genocide Fan }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |WT= |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Another name for Sun Wukong, companion to Sanzang Fashi in Journey to the West. |Cards= 152 |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Seiten Taisei can mutate into Cu Chulainn or Quetzalcoatl |Skill= 1\Maragion 2\Kotoludi 3\Straight Slash 5\Double Pierce 8\Megido m\Hurricane }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |WT= |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Unknown Power= attack |Profile= |Cards= 140 |Type1= Mutates into |Description1= Cup Galahad |Skill= 1\Maha Agion 2\Kotoludi 3\Straight Slash 5\Double Thrust 6\Sama Kaja 8\Megido m\Killer Wind }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Seiten Taisei